the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity Drawing Giveaway Night: When are you guys free?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Charity Drawing Giveaway Night: When are you guys free? 15 Comments Sabrina Cotugno Sabrina Cotugno @arythusa 3 years ago Hey guys, so as I mentioned in this week's blog post, I'm thinking of doing a livestream charity event where I will draw your requests to raise money for a good cause (I'm currently leaning towards something that will benefit the mental health community). BUT I am majorly spazzing out about when to host the event--I was told that weekends work best, so I was thinking perhaps Saturday night? Or Friday night? I figured this weekend would be best before people get caught up on finals--but suddenly I worried that perhaps the finals crunch has already started? Has it?? I don't know! I've been out of school for a few years. If you would like to participate, please let me know what schedule seems most reasonable for you! Recommend 13 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Friday night works best for me. Looking forward to it! :) 4 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Unfortunately I won't get home until 7pm PST on Friday, so that may not be able to work for me! :( Does Saturday night work? Or Sunday night? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sabrina Cotugno • 3 years ago Do what works best for you and everyone; I'll try to adjust accordingly. :) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago Oh, ah, just came to think, is it still reasonable to participate if you're non-american? (If yes, I can do both friday and saturday for that matter) 4 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno Setae • 3 years ago I'm pretty sure that should be no problem! 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Sabrina Cotugno • 3 years ago Great! Im looking forward to it. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Personally, finals don't start until next week, but I'm going to be busy a lot this week writing a term paper. But anytime after is good for me! As someone who battles depression, anxiety, and PPD-NOS (that one's actually neurological, but therapy helps) and knows many others who battle these and other disorders, a fundraiser to help people out is a wonderful idea! Just be sure to do your research. Don't just look up the charity's website, but also what people are saying about them (i.e, I wouldn't recommend Autism Speaks, records show that out of every dollar raised only 10 cents actually go to help families, plus other bad things that have harmed and silenced the Autism community.) 6 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago So, if you have finals starting next week and a paper this week, does that mean the weekend is free for you? Preliminarily, people seem to be free on Friday night, but I'm gonna wait a bit longer to decide. I've been checking charities so far on give.org. I'm very new to researching charities, but it seems like a pretty decent fact checker. Don't worry, no way would I donate to Autism Speaks. 7 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sabrina Cotugno • 3 years ago You are correct, but I would like to devote some time to editing this paper, since it's due on Monday and studying. But yeah, Friday works for me! And THANK YOU for not giving our money to them!! 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I love the idea of donating to a charity that will benefit the mental health community! As a person with a lot of friends with mental illnesses (anxiety, depression, bipolar, PTSD, etc.), I think this would be a great cause to support! Mental Illnesses don't really get any support or notice and most of the time, I find, people don't react positively to them (to put it lightly). Not to mention, I find some adaptations explore more of the story through a mental health lens, thus I think it would be an absolutely lovely idea to support the community!! For days and times: next week college finals generally start and highschool/middleschool finals tend to start in 2 weeks (not sure if that's how it works for everyone though). I've got finals that fall both next week and in 2 weeks but I'll make time to support you in this. As for days and times I find that most people on here are available from 6:00pm to 9:00pm central time. Any day (except Thursday) will work just fine for me. Hope this helps! :) 5 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream • 3 years ago I also agree to this, as a niece who's uncle is a solider I feel that they too deserve some help. Like after they finished their year in service many soldiers suffer the sudden presence of returning home. As a girl with a star spangle heart I think it is wise to help those veterans who are suffering after their years in war or military. I will be available on Sunday but I do not know what time yet. 4 •Share › − Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Mental health. Seems appropriate :) Weekends sound pretty good in general, but if it's all the same to everyone else, next weekend would be better. This weekend is pretty bad for this singular person, there are projects to turn in, but, you know. It's not going to be convenient for everyone. Time wise, I'll be fine with anything that isn't in the middle of the night in Europe. Saturday morning (GM-8) would be pretty dope? I know most people here are from the Americas (Starry Eyed actually just made a poll about timezones), but it would be really neat if those cross the pond could also join in. May I ask about the logistics of the stream? What platform will it be on? How long of a stream? Will there be a chat, audio? Will it need an account on the service? How exactly will the charity work in, will you be drawing paid commissions or will the stream be behind a paywall? Could it be recorded so if the times don't work out, people can still watch afterwards? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I would like to participate. I'm okay if it's on the weekend my finals don't start till later. 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Sabrina Cotugno Guest • 3 years ago Well, that works fine for me! I was thinking of doing it Saturday night. Please check the main TGS website on Saturday for details! :) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago It's great that you're doing a charity livestream! I will probably not stay for the entire stream (as the time set for it translates to 2 am in my corner of Europe), but I'll probably be able to join you for at least the first hour! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy